justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Sway (Quién Será)
"Sway (Quien Sera)" by Michael Bublé, covered by Marine Band ''in-game, is featured on ''Just Dance 2, '' Just Dance Now, and ''Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers both wear boating outfits. In their remakes, their outfits are darker. 'P1' P1, a woman, wears a long grape-purple dress, a magenta tropical flower in her bordeaux hair and a pair of magenta heels. In her remake, her dress is now striped with orange on a purple dress. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a sailor's cap, a light blue and white striped shirt, a black bracelet, a pair of long blue pants with buttons and a pair of black shoes. In his remake, his shirt striped with blue and white, and his tattoo is orange. His cap remains relatively unchanged. Sway coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Sway coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Sway coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Sway coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background A stylized beach with moving blue, gray and aqua striped circles which resemble waves and a magenta silhouetted tropical island. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves, and they are the same. All: Raise your right arm. swaysoraonlygoldmove.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Sway (Quien Sera) is featured in the following Mashups: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *"¿Quién será?" is the original version in Spanish. It means "Who will it be?" while "Sway" is the English version covered by Michael Bublé. *At the very end of the song, the final Sway with me is not seen in the lyrics, despite the fact that it was seen in the lyrics throughout the routine. *The dancers were in different positions in the original as the boy was P1 and the female was P2. * The dancers' faces aren't defined; in fact in the girl's face, you can see only her mouth, and in the boy's face, nothing can be seen. * This background reappears as a poster in the background of Sweat routines in Just Dance 3. * Along with Heart of Glass and the fanmade routine of We No Speak Americano, Sway (Quien Sera) was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 2, 2015. One day later, these songs returned. ** It was removed yet again on March 27, 2015. This time, it was restored on March 31, 2015. ** This makes it the only song in Just Dance Now to have been removed twice. * In Just Dance 2014, this song's avatar can be unlocked with Where Have You Been’s Mashup in April. * In Just Dance 2014, P2's avatar appears in a badge called I ain't afraid of no ghost!; this is weird because it can be gained by playing Ghostbusters as Slimer, so this song has nothing to do with it. * Along with 11 other songs, Sway ''was found in the ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits files, but it never got released for unknown reasons. * In the Just Dance Unlimited trailer, the Greatest Hits square appears for this song rather than its remake. Gallery Swayjd2.jpg|''Sway (Quien Serà)'' sway_thumb@2x.jpg|''Sway (Quien Serà)'' (Greatest Hits Files) Swayjdnow.jpg|Sway (Quien Sera) (Remake) swaymenu.png Sway2ndDancer.PNG|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 36.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar sway_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Sway is back.jpg|''Sway (Quien Serà)'' appearing in the wrong spot on its return on March 2, 2015. swayback.jpg|Background (Just Dance 2) Sway.jpg|''Sway (Quién Será)'' (Just Dance Unlimited) swaybacknow.png|Background (Remake) coach_jd2_sway.png Videos Quien sera (Sway) - Michael Buble Just Dance 2 Sway (Quien Sera) Sway (Quien Sera) - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs That Hold Records